Hermione: The lonely Gryffindor
by bethecs
Summary: Harry and Ron never became friends with Hermione. Hermione has lived out four years of lonely, friendless Hogwarts. But when Harry and Hermione get partnered up in a project that will last all year, something changes.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. JK ROWLING owns them.**

_10 months ahead._

Hermione strode into the Gryffindor common room blatantly ignoring the heavy footsteps behind her. If eyes could burn, there would be holes and scorch marks on the ground.

"Oh honestly Harry for once in your life, leave me alone," Hermione said, her voice shrilly.

"I understand what it's like —" he was cut off.

"No you don't! Don't you dare say you know what it's like or that you 'Understand'," reeled Hermione. The space between them would have sent a claustrophobic insane. They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Because that would be lying to my face,"

And with a devious smile she closed space

* * *

Hermione Granger stood alone on Platform 9 and 3/4. As usual it was bustling with happy children, stressed NEWT students and everything in between. Everyone was with their friends and chattering away merrily. They all seemed to know where they belonged. Even first years. I feel a pang in my chest. Fifth year in and even Filch was liked more then me.

I shake the thought away. People were boarding the train. A sense of Nostalgia overtook me as I saw people waving hurriedly to their parents. My parents were at an important meeting for their dentistry business. They couldn't afford to miss it. They could never miss those meetings. Ever since Professor Mcgonagall arrived at our door in Late July and explained that I was a witch, my parents and I were immediately distanced. Their excuses always had something to do with their dentistry business.

I don't tell them about what really happens at Hogwarts. They don't really care all that much. But if they did know about the Stone, The chamber of secrets, the prisoner from Azkaban and the most upsetting of them all — the death of Cedric Diggory, I wouldn't still be at Hogwarts. Of course no one knows the true details of these events, but it doesn't make them any less upsetting or distruptive. Poor Cho Chang, the last time I saw her, she was heartbroken.

With a sigh I tear my eyes from the families waving to each other. Dwelling on these things never helped.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Hermione Granger's hand was quivering with excitement. She knew the answer to the question! Miss Welsh - her teacher, turned around from the blackboard to ask a student the answer. She seemed to scan her eyes over the room and then with a sigh of resignation she turned to Hermione._

_"Do you know the answer Miss Granger?" She needn't have asked._

_"The correct spelling for the word "pumpernickel" is p-u-m-p-e-r-n-I-c-k-e-l. Pumpernickel." She had said this all in one breath and was anxiously awaiting Miss Welsh's Verdict. For a second Miss Welch looked at Hermione through her spectacles and then nodded. _

_"Correct. Well done Miss Granger!" Hermione beamed with pride._

_"Okay class! You can start packing up."_

_And as usual the bell rang out at 3:15pm exactly signalling the end of the day. The rest of the class scrambled to the door. Hermione was the only one who didn't rush._

_With a smile she bid Miss Welsh goodbye and exited the room. It wasn't long until she realised something was wrong. It was too quiet. Sure the rest of the class had already gone home but something was off, she could sense it. She turned her head sharply. She couldn't see anybody in sight. She started walking towards her bicycle._

_"OW!" Suddenly she felt a hard yank on her hair. Whoever it was wasn't letting go. _

_"KENNETH GO!" The voice shouted out and the boy - Kenneth, came running out from behind a building and grabbed her bike from the bike rack. "Come on Mandy!" yelled Kenneth. Mandy let go of her hair, leaving her head throbbing and ran off after Kenneth, squealing with laughter._

_Narrowing her eyes slightly, Hermione glared after them. And suddenly they fell off or tripped over into a painful heap of limbs. Hermione took the chance to catch up, grab her bike and ride home, never to speak of the incident again._

That was years ago. I'm not ten anymore. With a look of what I hope is steely determination, I will my legs to keep walking through the train. I continued my trek through the train till I reach my compartment. With a sigh of relief I sank down into the seat and pulled out my book: "Witch burnings of the Eighteenth Century".

The book cracked and released dust as I turned to chapter one. "1951. Beginning of The study."

This is going to be just fascinating isn't it? I mentally prepare myself to read this book. It's necessary for maximum success in the History of Magic exam.

Suddenly there is a jolt and the door swings open.

"This is the last compartment Ron,"

I blink in surprise. It's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. I sigh with relief for the second time today. It's not Malfoy and his gang.

I'm awakened from this train of thought as the "intruders" look at me. Weirdly. Cautiously. Annoyed. It's a mix.

"Uh, Can we sit here? Hermione, right?" Harry was looking at me.

I blink again, partly out of shock, partly out of indignation. _"Hermione, right."_ Well we happen to have been going to school together for the last few years, I would hope that you know my name.

I run my hand through my hair and I quickly nod my head and shuffle myself over to the window. They walk in slightly awkwardly and sit down. Ginny next to me, Neville next to Ginny, Harry across from myself and Ronald next to him.

The door opens again. It's Luna Lovegood. "May I sit here?"

We all nod our head yes and she seems to float down next to Ron her long blonde hair waving behind her serenely, so unlike my own. My hair is bushy and awful if you ask me.

"Everyone this is Loony —" I stop myself in embarrassment. I myself, know how names hurt. "Luna Lovegood," blushing furiously I sink lower into my seat. The silence is deafening.

There are many things that everyone knows about the Weasley's. They are poor. They are pure blood. They eat a lot. They all have flaming red hair. They love quidditch. I have never been so thankful for their love of quidditch, I decided, as when Ginny broke the silence by striking up a conversation about Puddlemere United's new keeper.

I sigh with content and pull out my book again. Hopefully this will keep my mind away from my disappointment at not being a prefect.

_"We begin our study in Nepal where there is suspicion of an ancient witch tribe. My colleague and I spent many days..."_ I sigh.

_"_I heard that Dean Thomas, said to Parvati, who then told me that Jordan Jones was the new keeper for Puddlermere," Ginny said quickly.

I shake my head. I take back my previous statement. I wasn't thankful for the Quidditch talk. Its just distracting. I return to my book.

_"...many days trekking through the Vast Mountains of Nepal to find ancient carvings in their rocks that suggest that they lived on a diet of bat wings only..."_

I shut the book. It's useless. Doesn't even make sense. I slump into my seat and listen to the argument.

"Tilly Boardmen would have been a much better choice for Puddlemere's Keeper! They need stronger defence if they are going to beat the Tornadoes this season," Ron shot back.

"Tilly Boardmen or not Puddlemere just won't win! The only team worse then them are the Chudley Canons!" Ginny was on the verge of shouting now.

"Chudley Canons are better then Puddlemere any day!" Ron was now standing and glaring at Ginny. "Come on Ron, even I know that the canons are crap," Neville interjected.

Ron and Ginny directed their glares at him. "Gosh Neville, even Granger knows that and we all know that her head is too far deep in her books to pay any attention to Quidditch! She probably doesn't know who won the Quidditch world cup last year!" Ginny declares.

A silence overtakes the room as they realise that I'm here.

"For the record, Ireland won the World cup last year," I say quietly.

They all stare at me then reluctantly continue talking. Not one of them looked remotely guilty.

**Well that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it.**

**Review it maybe?**

**\- bethecs**


	2. Chapter 2: The Feast

**Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They Belong to JK ROWLING**!

The Hogwarts express came to a stop. After that frankly insulting encounter, I was keen to get out and away from all of them, especially Ginny Weasley. Obviously when I'm not in the room she has no qualms gossiping about me. I'm not surprised.

I walked out of Express leaving Crookshanks (Who annoyed Ron Weasley greatly) and my luggage inside. Someone takes care of them and returns them all to our dorms. So I just take my book (Witch burnings of the eighteenth century) and put it in my largest jacket pocket - it's rather small and I could quite possibly get bored at the feast, though that is unlikely.

It was chilly outside. I took my time walking to the horseless carriages. They initial excitement about Hogwarts has completely worn off by this point.

I was so lost in this hurricane of thoughts that I failed to notice that someone had fallen into stride with me.

"Hey Hermione,"

I look up. It's Luna.

"Hey Luna,"

We are both silent for a few seconds.

"You know," I begin. "I didn't mean to call you Loony of the train. And for not really talking to you either. I wasn't in the best of moods,"

Luna looks at me, her grey eyes large.

"Oh that's quite alright. I know you didn't mean it,"

I smile at her. "Do you want me to keep tutoring you in Transfiguration this year?" I ask.

She looks at me for a second then replies "Yes please,"

We walk along in companionable silence.

"I'm glad that I'm not very good at Transfiguration,"

I look at her. "Why?"

"Because then Professor Mcgonagall wouldn't have asked you to help me,"

I smile at her. "For the record, you aren't bad at Transfiguration,"

"I guessed that. But having you tutor me, is almost like having a friend,"

"It is isn't it,"

And that was or relationship. I helped her in Transfiguration, even though she doesn't really need help now, because we both like each other's company. I felt so guilty when I called her Looney earlier. As we approached the carriages we heard someone shouting.

"...There in between the shafts! Harnessed to the carriages! Can't you see them?" Harry Potter was pointing wildly at the Carriages. Way to look insane.

Harry continued to gesture to the carriages even though there was clearly nothing there.

"The creatures! They're right there!"

Luna suddenly sparks up.

"It's alright you know," Luna says suddenly. We all look at her.

"Your not going mad or anything. I can see them too."

"Can you?" Said Harry desperately.

"Oh yes. I've been able to see them since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am," then she climbs into the carriage.

* * *

_...From external, deadly foes. And we must unite within her_

_Or we'll crumble from within. I have told you, I have warned you_

_Now let the sorting begin._

This years song is different. Well, its always different. Its just branching out this year. Warning us, telling us to unite together. A loud buzz reigned over the great hall and students and teachers talked hurriedly about the song. Professor Mcgonagall held up the sheet of parchment.

She cleared her throat and with one last glare at the people whispering, read out the first name: "Abercrombie, Euan"

The hat was poised on his head thoughtfully, whilst Euan sat terrified. "Gryffindor!" A thunderous applause broke out from my table and it brought me back to my own sorting.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Granger, Hermione," I remember Ron Weasley saying something to Harry Potter but I couldn't hear what it was. I was too nervous. My hands were trembling slightly. It sometimes happens when I'm nervous._

_I sat down on the stool nervously and without further ado, the Hat was placed unceremoniously on my head or rather hair. I clenched my hands to the sides of the stools in an attempt to stop them from shaking._

_"Ahh, Hello Miss Granger," I let out a small gasp of surprise. I knew it could talk but this was inside my mind._

_"Hello?" My mind voice said._

_"Hello,"_

_We've said Hello enough. I waited a moment for the Hat to start talking again._

_"You own a interesting mind Miss Granger,"_

_"Thank you,"_

_"You have the smarts to fit into Ravenclaw without a problem," the Hat paused. It was hesitating._

_"But?"_

_"You would just become another face in the background. Which is why I'm tempted to place you in Gryffindor,"_

_"Place me in Gryffindor,"_

_"It would be infinitely harder to 'fit in' as you desire to do, if you were in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is the much safer option. We shall put you there,"_

_"NO! I thought that you were supposed to place us where we belong. Not because it's the safest option,"_

_"If you insist on making life harder on yourself, GRYFFINDOR,"_

_The hat was removed from my head and I heard it sigh in resignation. It didn't hit me till much later that when he was going to place me in Ravenclaw he referred to himself as a "we"._

I snapped out of my thoughts and watched vaguely as the rest of the first years were placed into their respective houses.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and started his usual announcements and then let us eat dinner and dessert.

Stew, Roast, Salads and Bread rolls. Pumpkin Juice and Water. Treacle Tart, cremè caramel, cake and ice cream. The options were endless.

He then stood up to begin his real speech. And was interrupted quickly by a "Hem hem."

The woman who had interrupted was a squat person, with a cringe worthy toad-like face and was dressed in different shades of alarming pink. She obviously didn't know how Hogwarts worked. No one interrupted the Headmasters speech.

"Ah, students. Allow me to introduce our New Ministry Appointed, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge," I raised my eyebrows at that. A squat, pink, toad of a woman to teach us defence. And from the ministry. This year is proving to be exceedingly different.

Professor Umbridge then began a long, dull speech in which she addressed us as six year olds, and talked about how the ministry is concerned for Hogwarts Education standards. I think the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts.

I looked around and saw that I was one of the select few who was actually paying attention to what she was saying. A few Ravenclaws had attempted to look like they were paying attention though their eyes were glazed over.

After Umbridge finished her dull speech Professor Dumbledore sent us on our way.

I started on my way back to the common room when I heard a girlish voice say "First Years! Follow me, your prefect!" I turned around and saw the slight glint of light reflect of the prefect badge sitting on Lavender Brown's robe. I blinked in shock. They chose Lavender Brown as the Female prefect. I shook my head as if that would help me process this new information.

I walked up to the common room behind the first years.

We arrived at the Fat Lady. "Password?" She asked.

"Pride,"

The Fat Lady swung the door open and the first years filed into the common room. Lavender swung around to the first years as if she forgot they were there.

"Boys your dorms are on the left, Girls on the right. Curfew is 9. Yeah," and with that she went off to the dorms, giggling with Parvati. I realised I had completely forgotten to see who the male prefect is.

I sat down on an armchair and sighed. Today had been too much. Too Hectic. I couldn't think. I decided that I needed to sleep.

I walked up the steps sluggishly and went into the dorm. Parvati and Lavender who had obviously been giggling and whispering, immediately stopped and stared at me.

I grabbed my pyjamas, changed in the bathroom, let Crookshanks out from his basket (he sprang out immediately) and fell into a restless sleep in my four poster bed.

* * *

_"Hermione!" The voice screamed filled with urgency._

_"Where am I? I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am!" It was dark, too dark and I was in a corner of a were strange sounds, too many, don't know._

_"You don't need to know where you are," it was a different voice. It was darker, deeper, more sly, more mysterious._

_"HERMIONE!" The first voice screamed with more urgency and pain then before._

_"Ignore the voice," the second voice whispered into my ear. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to ignore that voice or this one._

_A hand touched me on the leg._

_I opened my eyes, which I didn't know I had shut and someone else's eyes staring at me._

* * *

I bolted up as soon as I woke up, and took in air. I was drenched in cold sweat. Crookshanks jumped off the bed and I looked around dazed. That dream had been too real, too life-like. I blinked. I couldn't quite catch my breath.

I removed my duvet and got out of my bed. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on nightmares. I grabbed my wand which was on the bedside table.

"_Tempus,"_ It was 3:00am. I shook my head and tried to recollect my thoughts. I can't sleep if there are too many thoughts in my head. I needed to clear my thoughts of that nightmare. It was just a dream.

I didn't know what to do. Did I want to go back to sleep or just lay on my bed for a few hours. Maybe I could read a book in the common room? That sounded nice. I don't want to sleep after that and laying on my bed would just leave me dwelling on said dream.

I wasn't in the mood for "Witch burnings of The eighteenth Century," so instead I grabbed "Hogwarts: a History."

I grabbed some slippers and tip toed my way down the stairs, Crookshanks following me. I sank into the armchair, Crookshanks sat on my lap and opened the book.

"Er, Hermione?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. It was Harry Potter, who was looking at me warily and slightly surprised.

"Yes?" I ask wearily.

"Why aren't you In bed?" He sounds like my mother.

Instead of replying, I avoid the question.

"Why aren't you?"

"Couldn't sleep,"

I nod and return to my book.

Harry walks to the armchair opposite myself and sits down.

"You didn't answer my question,"

I look at him. Hesitating I say: "Same as you."

He nods his head and sits in silence.

I can't really focus on my books anymore. The fire is flickering, the silence is almost too much which is a new feelings to me. Usually I get annoyed when it's too loud but this silence is a new kind of loud.

I close my book and look at Harry. He averts his gaze from the fire to me.

"I'm going to go to bed," I say.

"Goodnight,"

"Night,"

I tiptoe back up the stairs and shut the door quietly.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter things will start to actually happen. These two chapters are more to set it up you know, so bare with me. If there were any typos or grammar mistakes please point them out.**

**If you did please review. If something didn't make sense review it or PM me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**bethecs**


End file.
